Des mots et des Murs
by Neechu
Summary: Pour la communauté un fandom de livejournal. Cinquante thèmes sur la vie entre les Murs.


**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient pas, on connait la chanson. Ce texte à été rédigé pour la communauté un_fandom de livejournal. Des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 69, vous êtes prévenus !

 **Note :** Oy ! Après un mois de prise de tête, je suis contente de pouvoir _enfin_ publier ces 50 "phrases" ! Oui, le but était de faire **une phrase** par thème, mais vous constaterez qu'il est difficile de me museler.  
J'ai essayé de traiter un maximum de personnages donc je les ai tous mentionné à chaque thème pour que ce soit peut-être plus simple pour vous de vous y retrouver. Et si aucun personnage n'est signalé, c'est que c'est parfaitement gen. (Parce que le gen, c'est merveilleux.)

* * *

 **Des mots et des Murs**

* * *

x

 **01\. tu me plais** _(Jean Kirschtein, Mikasa Ackerman)_

Jean est habitué à la peur, c'est devenu une vieille amie depuis que la porte de Trost a été détruite et qu'il a été assez con pour rejoindre les Bataillons d'Exploration. Il a peur, mais il fonce toujours pour charcuter du titan, même s'il doit en mourir. Pourtant, dès qu'il se retrouve devant Mikasa, dont la simple vue avait enflammé tout son corps la première fois, il est incapable de prendre son courage à deux mains et de prononcer le moindre mot.

.

 **02\. des appétits vicieux** _(Sasha Braus, Ymir/Christa Lenz)_

Sasha n'est pas sûre d'avoir le plus gros appétit de la brigade d'entraînement. Certes, elle a du mal à connaître ses limites, mais cela ne concerne que la nourriture. Quand elle dit qu'elle a faim, ses camarades se marrent et lui rappelle d'arrêter de cambrioler les réserves des officiers. Mais quand, chaque nuit, elle entend Ymir chuchoter à Christa qu'elle a faim, elle sait qu'elle ne court pas après une miche de pain.

.

 **03\. sans trouver de réponse** _(Nile Dawk, Erwin Smith)_

Stohess est en ruines et le regard de Nile n'a jamais été aussi froid et méprisant. Le jour où Erwin lui avait avoué qu'il abandonnait Marie pour rejoindre les Bataillons ne comptait pas. Aujourd'hui, des centaines de civils étaient morts à cause de ses ordres. Certes, ils avaient capturé le Titan Féminin, mais Annie Leonhart avait créé sa propre prison de cristal afin de garder le silence et protéger ses secrets. Finalement tout ça n'avait servi à rien.

.

 **04\. des cicatrices qui se rouvrent** _(Levi)_

Levi a l'habitude de voir les soldats mourir, il sait qu'à partir du moment où ils ont passé les portes du Mur, il verra ses compagnons crever ou qu'il y laissera sûrement sa peau alors il continue de regarder droit devant lui, se concentrant uniquement sur la réussite de sa mission. Mais quand il voit son escouade décimée, c'est différent. C'est différent parce qu'il les a laissés seuls pour rejoindre Erwin, encore. C'est différent, parce qu'il pense à Sayram et Flagon. Mais surtout, il pense à Farlan et Isabel. Et les années ont beau s'écouler, il n'arrive toujours pas à accepter leur absence.

.

 **05\. ma tête, ce chaos** _(Reiner Braun)_

Sa mission. Ses amis. En trois ans, Reiner se demande s'il n'a pas perdu la tête. Avec Berthold, ils avaient infiltré les rangs de l'armée pour mettre fin anéantir les humains à l'intérieur des Murs. Mais aujourd'hui, il aimerait pouvoir sauver ces cons. Ses amis. Ces enfoirés qui sont si attachants qu'ils ont foutu un tel doute dans sa cervelle qu'il se demande parfois qui il est.

.

 **06\. purifier** _(Levi)_

La vie est merdique. Levi le sait, mieux que quiconque. La Mort l'accompagne depuis qu'il est gosse. C'est même la seule chose qu'il sait faire : buter. Il n'est pas dupe. Il a les mains sales. Alors il s'acharne sur ce putain de bureau en pin massif même s'il n'y a jamais une seule goutte d'encre dessus tant Erwin est adroit. Mais à partir du moment où Levi pourra atomiser la moindre tâche avec son détergent et son torchon, c'est toujours ça de pris.

.

 **07\. mon rêve en noires étincelles** ( _Eren Jäger)_

Eren ne sait pas s'il peut appeler ça un rêve, mais il veut anéantir les titans et sauver l'Humanité. Tous les titans. Et il se le jure lorsqu'il croise son reflet dans une fenêtre. Jusqu'au dernier.

.

 **08\. je n'ai jamais accepté** _(Nile Dawk/Marie Dawk, Erwin Smith)_

Les années ont passé mais Nile ne comprend toujours pas son vieil ami qui a choisi les Bataillons pour aller se battre vainement contre les titans, brisant au passage le cœur de Marie. Et même si finalement il doit en être heureux, puisque c'est lui qui l'a épousée, puisque c'est à lui qu'elle annonce avec bonheur qu'il va être papa une troisième fois, il se demandera toujours ce qu'Erwin a pu voir dans ce futur auquel il aspire tant et qui serait plus beau que le sourire de Marie.

.

 **09\. et moi qui croyais** _(Connie Springer)_

Connie vomit. Encore. Il ne sait pas combien de litres de bile se sont échappés de son estomac mais il y en a encore. Il vomit sa tristesse, sa colère, son dégoût. Il vomit parce qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit combattre, ni même contre quoi il se bat. Il vomit parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il a eu sous les yeux, parce qu'il ne veut pas y croire. Était-ce une de ces abominations ? Sa mère ? Ou sa mère transformée en une abomination ?

.

 **10\. ton âme qui pleure** _(Eren Jäger, Annie Leonhart)_

Sale traîtresse ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu tué autant de gens ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi pleures-tu alors que je suis à deux doigts de te bouffer ? N'es-tu pas humaine, toi aussi ? Hein, Annie, pourquoi ?

.

 **11\. chuchotant minuit** _(Marco Bott, Jean Kirschtein)_

Les yeux rivés sur la pendule, faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune, Marco surveille les aiguilles tourner avec attention. Puis lorsque les deux aiguilles pointent le douze du cadran, il se retourne dans ses draps et secoue légèrement l'épaule de son voisin. Celui-ci ronchonne et Marco s'approche silencieusement de son oreille avant de chuchoter : « Joyeux anniversaire, Jean. »

.

 **12\. flèche** _(Sasha Braus)_

Sasha ne loupe jamais sa cible. Avec le temps, elle a développé un œil de lynx et ainsi elle est devenue imbattable aux fléchettes. Il n'y a plus tellement de gibier, dans le coin, mais ses camarades sont des proies parfaites lorsqu'il s'agit de parier.

.

 **13\. quelles étaient mes chances ?** _(Soldat inconnu des Bataillons)_

Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans les bataillons d'exploration, il savait qu'il risquait sa peau. Il n'a rien de plus que les autres, à part cette furieuse envie de pouvoir aller au-delà des Murs et voir à quoi peut ressembler le monde. Mais il n'est pas Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius, Hanji Zoë ni ces espèces de trois voyous surdoués qui viennent de rejoindre les rangs. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, rien qui fera de lui un survivant. Il n'est qu'un simple éclaireur dans cette nouvelle formation. Et lorsqu'il tire son fumigène noir alors qu'il est entouré de plaines, il espère juste qu'il pourra ainsi sauver des vies et contribuer à la réussite de la mission. Même si personne ne saura qu'il s'est battu jusqu'au bout, et que son existence sera bientôt oubliée ainsi que son nom.

.

 **14\. suspendu au ciel** _(Mikasa Ackerman)_

On a beau lui demander des conseils ou de dévoiler ses secrets, Mikasa ne répond rien. Elle ne répond rien car elle n'a rien à répondre sur son talent en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Elle y arrive, c'est tout.

.

 **15\. le son de ta voix** _(Mike Zacharius/Nanaba)_

Le capitaine Zacharius est un homme silencieux et ne parle que quand cela est essentiel. Lors des entraînements, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour se faire comprendre, ses hommes reconnaissent ses ordres avec les moindres signes et ses moindres reniflements. Mais dans l'intimité relative des quatre murs de sa chambre et de ses draps humides, c'est différent, parce que Nanaba est la seule à qui sont adressés ces mots entre deux soupirs.

.

 **16\. allant solitaire** _(Ilse Langnar)_

Ilse Langnar avait beau avoir tout perdu, elle ne parvenait pas à abandonner. Cela était effrayant de se sentir aussi vivante et d'avoir autant envie de se battre alors qu'elle n'avait pour toute arme qu'un carnet et un crayon. Seule au-delà des Murs, elle n'avait jamais été autant consciente du monde qui l'entourait, même si un titan pouvait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre et la dévorer. Cela attisait même son envie de voir l'Humanité jouir un jour de sa condition. Les Murs n'étaient qu'une cage et même si elle s'y dirigeait au pas de course, ce n'était que pour survivre.

.

 **17\. émerveillement** _(Hanji Zoë, Connie Springer)_

Hanji a toujours été la première personne à hurler sa joie, s'exciter plus que nécessaire lorsque la moindre information concernant les titans était découverte. Mais alors qu'elle fait la découverte de sa vie, même si des milliers de nouvelles questions se bousculent dans sa tête, elle ne se réjouit pas et se contente de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Connie.

.

 **18\. chez les anges** _(Levi)_

Que ce soit sous terre ou à la surface, Levi en a entendu des conneries sur les croyances, les religions, ou ce qu'on trouve après la mort. Pour lui, la seule chose qui compte c'est l'air qui passe dans ses poumons et le sang qu'il coule dans ses veines. Mais parfois, lorsqu'il se pose seul sur le toit du bâtiment avec une bouteille de vin et qu'il observe les étoiles, il espère quand même qu'Isabel et Farlan sont en bonne compagnie.

.

 **19\. les jeux joués** _(Dot Pixis, Erwin Smith)_

On a beau dire que Dot Pixis ne pensent qu'à boire et à reluquer les jeunes recrues, il n'en reste pas moins redoutable lorsqu'il s'agit d'une partie d'échec ou d'une bataille. Et s'il lui arrive de faire semblant de perdre devant les vieux aristocrates gras du bide par souci de diplomatie, personne ne sait si c'est également le cas contre Erwin Smith. Mais tout le monde est d'accord sur un point : ils sont d'une intelligence absolument terrifiante.

.

 **20\. quand nous sommes seuls** _(Erwin Smith/Levi)_

Ce n'est pas tellement normal, c'est même absolument dégueulasse et Levi ne sait même pas comment cela à commencer, ni qui a commencé. Mais, quand il se retrouve seul avec Erwin, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se retrouver l'un dans l'autre. Ça ne rend pas ce merdier plus supportable, mais ça leur rappelle qu'ils sont humains. Et Levi peut ainsi vérifier discrètement que ça bat toujours, sous la poitrine d'Erwin.

.

 **21\. mon reflet** _(Armin Arlert)_

Quand Armin a enfin le luxe de pouvoir se laver et qu'il croise son reflet dans un miroir il a un moment d'arrêt. Sur le coup, il a du mal à reconnaître la silhouette dont les muscles commencent finalement à ressortir. Mais ce qu'il reconnaît moins bizarrement, c'est son propre visage. Et il comprend les regards effrayés de Jean quand ils discutent stratégie. Armin a cet air. Celui d'un homme qui en a tué d'autres sans la moindre hésitation ni le moindre regret.

.

 **22\. pieds nus** _(Kenny Ackerman, Levi)_

« Il faut que tu les enfiles, tu vas finir par chopper une merde si tu continues de marcher pieds nus dans les rues. Tu t'y feras. » Cela sonne comme un ordre, dans la bouche de Kenny. Et dans un sens, c'en est un. Mais Levi observe quand même avec une certaine appréhension ses deux pieds enfermés dans ce qui doit ressembler à des godasses en cuir et qui lui font un mal de chien.

.

 **23\. dans la peine et les regrets** _(Hannes)_

Hannes observe de loin ses camarades ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de vin et refuse un énième verre. Il ne compte plus les verres qu'il a refusés, autant qu'il n'avait jamais compté ceux qu'il avait pu boire, avant la chute du Mur Maria. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Carla Jäger. Et s'il avait été un peu plus courageux et surtout digne d'être un soldat, il aurait pu éviter tant de souffrances à Eren et Mikasa.

.

 **24\. où aller** _(Moblit Berner, Hanji Zoë)_

Moblit Berner est un soldat brillant et dévoué, il n'est pas l'assistant d'Hanji Zoë pour rien. Brillant car Hanji ne supporterait jamais de travailler avec un ignorant et dévoué car il faut pouvoir supporter cette boule de nerfs qui ne tient jamais en place et qu'il ne faut jamais lâcher des yeux.

.

 **25\. je ne t'attendais plus** _(Alma/Rod Reiss)_

Elle a beau pleurer et crier sa douleur, Alma sait qu'il est trop tard quand elle entend le cri du nourrisson qu'elle vient de mettre au monde. Mais ce n'était pas l'enfant de Rod qu'elle souhaitait, c'était lui. Cependant, cela fait bien des mois qu'elle ne l'a plus revu.

.

 **26\. sonne minuit** _(Beaure)_

Le son du clocher l'apaisait toujours, habituellement, mais lorsqu'il se mit à sonner ses douze coups, Beaure réalise qu'il l'entend peut-être pour la dernière fois car demain, le journal sortira et scellera son destin mais surtout celui de la liberté de la presse.

.

 **27\. à tes pieds** _(Rod Reiss, Uri Reiss, Kenny Ackerman)_

Rod n'avait jamais été aussi furieux, pense Uri alors que son frère lui hurle son inconscience. Rod a raison, Uri est le Roi, mais il comprend la haine des Ackerman et leur désir de vengeance. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui demande pourquoi il s'est agenouillé devant Kenny l'Égorgeur, il ne trouve aucune réponse.

.

 **28\. entremêlés** _(Keith Shadis, Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina)_

Keith Shadis hurle. À force, les recrues de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement ne sursautent presque plus. Les épaules de Thomas et Mina s'affaissent alors qu'ils sont assignés à l'entretien des équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et que les camarades qui ont été de corvée avant eux n'ont pas fait leur travail correctement. Ils commencent alors à démêler silencieusement les sangles en espérant avoir fini avant l'heure du repas.

.

 **29\. refuge** _(Dita Ness)_

Faire partie des Bataillons n'est pas de tout repos, et quand Dita Ness sent que certains jours sont plus difficiles à supporter que d'autres, il se rend aux écuries et s'occupe de ces braves montures sans lesquelles ils ne pourraient pas aller au-delà des Murs découvrir le monde.

.

 **30\. des rêves et des cauchemars** _(Bataillons d'exploration)_

Au-delà de tout l'aspect militaire et des envies suicidaires, deux choses sont essentielles pour les membres des Bataillons d'Exploration : être capable de rêver de cette vie en dehors des Murs pour avoir la force de se battre, et être capable de vivre avec ses cauchemars pour continuer de se battre une fois revenus en dedans des Murs.

.

 **31\. la rose des vents** _(Farlan Church, Isabel Magnolia)_

« Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas ! » Farlan soupire alors qu'Isabel s'écroule sur la table. Elle a bien des qualités mais il se demande vraiment comment elle peut être aussi stupide. Mais tant pis si elle ne sait pas situer les quatre points cardinaux, il n'a pas prévu de la lâcher des yeux lorsqu'ils auront quitté les Murs de toute façon.

.

 **32\. fuite** _(Kenny Ackerman, Levi)_

Au milieu de la foule, Kenny regarde tout ce qui lui reste de Kuchel. Il a appris tout ce qu'il sait à Levi et ce dernier se débrouille bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais Levi reste un gosse, et il n'a certainement pas l'âme d'un père. Il n'en a pas l'envie non plus. Et il ne le sera pas. Même s'il doit abandonner ce qui lui reste de sa petite sœur.

.

 **33\. hanté par des remords** _(Erwin Smith)_

Les mots sont aussi létaux que la lame d'un couteau, et Erwin le comprend bien trop tard lorsque son père disparaît et il se promet de ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs.

.

 **34\. amical principe** _(Dieter)_

Décidément, Dieter est peut-être un soldat, mais il ne peut se résoudre à laisser Ivan derrière lui malgré les ordres d'Erwin Smith, il ne peut pas faire taire son cœur.

.

 **35\. perdu en toi** _(Levi)_

Levi aurait pu en vouloir à Erwin, il a presque l'impression de salir la mémoire de Farlan et d'Isabel, mais il a réellement confiance en Erwin, au plus profond de lui et il sait que c'est plus qu'un simple choix.

.

 **36\. inspiration** _(Auruo Bossard)_

Auruo se sent comme un adolescent, des fois, mais il n'y peut rien s'il aimerait être aussi courageux et fort que Levi, un jour.

.

 **37\. l'odeur de l'océan** _(Mike Zacharius)_

Un simple reniflement lui suffit pour analyser ce qui l'entoure, et qui l'entoure, mais si Mike est capable de reconnaître tous les odeurs de ce monde reclus, il y en a quand même une qu'il aimerait découvrir par-dessus toutes les autres : celle de la mer.

.

 **38\. par le chemin du souvenir** _(Rico Brenzska, Ian Dietrich)_

Rico observe cet énorme rocher bloquant ce trou béant, ce rocher qui est le signe de la première victoire de l'Humanité contre les Titans et son cœur est trop lourd pour la savourer car ils ont perdu beaucoup d'hommes et qu'elle a perdu Ian ; mais elle se promet que le sacrifice du capitaine Dietrich ne sera pas oublié.

.

 **39\. dans le jardin muet** _(Culte du Mur)_

Dans ce vaste jardin clos de Murs, les religions ont disparu et ce n'est pas les trois fameuses déesses qui lient les membres du Culte du Mur, mais bien les secrets qu'ils renferment, ces secrets dont ils sont les gardiens.

.

 **40\. jetant des cris joyeux**

Ils ne devraient pas, parce que beaucoup d'hommes sont morts, mais Trost a été récupéré alors le temps d'un instant, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se réjouir de la première victoire de l'Humanité.

.

 **41\. nous revenons errer** _(Franz Kefka)_

Des bruits bizarres se font entendre dans la chambre et Franz ramène le drap sur lui, ses camardes n'ont fait que raconter des histoires à dormir debout toute la soirée et il se met soudainement à croire que les ronflements de Tom sont des esprits quelconques qui ont décidé de venir se venger d'un truc qu'il n'ose pas imaginer.

.

 **42\. au bout de la terre** _(Armin Arlert)_

Armin y est parvenu, la mer s'étend à perte de vue devant ses yeux et il en a le souffle coupé comme si on lui avait donné un violent coup dans la poitrine qui le fait tomber à genoux dans le sable. Il a réalisé leur rêve mais Eren n'est pas là, et il ne le sera plus jamais.

.

 **43\. mon seul désir** _(Petite amie d'Erd Jinn)_

Erd est mort, et elle pleure car elle est veuve sans l'être réellement puisqu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de devenir Madame Jinn. Elle aurait souhaité porter son nom pour qu'au moins, il puisse continuer de vivre à travers elle.

.

 **44\. liés par des subtilités** _(Jean Kirschtein/Armin Arlert)_

L'un avait perdu Marco, l'autre Annie et cela suffisait à Jean et Armin pour se soutenir car ils se comprenaient.

.

 **45\. sans défense** _(Mike Zacharius, Titan Singe)_

Pour la première fois, Mike est pétrifié. Il ne reconnaît pas cette odeur, même s'il sait qu'il a un titan en face de lui. La seule odeur qui envahit ses narines à présent, c'est la peur. Sa peur, à lui. Sa peur face à ce titan plus grand que tout ce qu'il a vu, ce titan doué de paroles et d'intelligence. Sa peur quand il est incapable de se débattre pendant que le Singe lui retire son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle car il sait qu'il est perdu. Que c'est la fin. Et si Mike a toujours été quelqu'un de discret, ses derniers cris résonnent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

.

 **46\. rien ne va plus**

Des débris, du sang, des cris, des pas lourds sur le sol accentuant cette scène horrifique : le Mur Maria est tombé.

.

 **47\. les premiers pas** _(Auruo Bossard/Petra Ral)_

En dehors de son engagement dans les bataillons d'exploration, Petra est une fille modèle et elle sait que ses parents sont fiers d'elle malgré tout. Cependant, quand tout le monde semble penser qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour son caporal-chef (qu'elle l'admire, certes, mais cela reste professionnel), elle s'arrête devant la chambre d'Auruo, prête à frapper puis se ravise. Elle est un soldat, certes, mais elle reste aussi une femme et on ne lui a pas appris à aller rejoindre en pleine nuit les bras d'un parfait crétin. Surtout si ce crétin en question n'est pas capable de voir que ce qu'il ressent est complètement réciproque.

.

 **48\. murmure** _(Escouade d'Hanji Zoë)_

Après un long entraînement, Keiji, Nifa et Goggles retournent à la caserne et observent au loin leur capitaine avec son assistant et s'il est rare de voir Moblit Berner s'énerver, ils sont certainement choqués de voir Hanji Zoé lui faire signe de baisser d'un ton, la mine concernée.

.

 **49\. la mort que j'anticipe** _(Grisha Jäger)_

Alors que le liquide commence à s'introduire dans les veines de son fils, Grisha sait qu'il ne lui reste que quelques secondes mais n'a aucun regret, il sait que seul Eren peut le supporter, il donne juste une forme au monstre qui vit en lui.

.

 **50\. me tirer de cet enfer**

Personne n'ose le dire à voix haute, mais tous espèrent qu'un jour les titans disparaîtront et qu'ils pourront vivre pour ce qu'ils sont réellement : des humains.

x

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que cela vous aura plus, autant que j'ai galéré pour tous les écrire mouhaha !  
J'ai essayé de varier un maximum au niveau des personnages et des genres, mais beaucoup de thèmes m'inspiraient du côté Angst de la Force. Pardon.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ne restez pas l'ombre ! ;-)


End file.
